


Silence

by Carter_Ash_Official



Series: A Reluctant Inquisitor [13]
Category: swtor - Fandom
Genre: Alderaan, Sith Inquisitor - Freeform, swtor Inquisitor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 03:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8517649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carter_Ash_Official/pseuds/Carter_Ash_Official
Summary: Andronikos and Wenia head towards House Organa





	

The Lieutenant didn’t want to give up his speeder to them, but Andronikos pointed at Wenia. “She’s Sith. You want to piss her off?”

The soldier decided to not call his bluff. “N-no Sir. Here.” He offered up the key. “Just, try and refuel it.”

Andronikos gave him a dark glare.

“Please?”

He took the key and nodded towards the Imperial speeder parked next to the taxi refueling station. Andronikos eased into the pilot’s seat and flicked on the heater, and tossed their pack into the backseat. “Ready?”

“Yes.” Wenia buckled herself into the passenger seat.

He set the coordinates and piloted the speeder over the Imperial outpost. “So.”

She remained quiet.

“Wen.”

“Nikky.” She reached into the backseat and he heard her opened the pack. A moment later she righted herself, slowly wriggling her arm out of her cloak and robe.

He caught the scent of kolto. “You okay?” Andronikos glanced over at her.

“I’m fine. My arm just needs some kolto.” Wenia’s eyes flicked up and she frowned at him looking at her. “Shouldn’t you watch the sky?”

“Thranta’s not gonna hit us.”

She broke eye contact. “I’m fine,” she repeated.

“Uh-huh.” Andronikos decided against making her talk. When she wanted to, she would. Instead he flew them over the snowy forest. The speeder was nice. The heater was nicer. He tugged his skullcap off and shoved it into his coat pocket.

Wenia remained unusually quiet.

“There’s a thranta.” He pointed to one soaring above the treetops. “A whole… what, flock?”

“I think so.” Wenia leaned forward. “That one’s red!”

“Huh. Weird.”

“Is it a mutation? It’s really big.”

“Yeah,” Andronikos agreed.

She settled back into her seat.

And remained silent.

He wondered if the holostations on Alderaan were the same as they were on Tatooine. Probably not. The nobles wouldn’t listen to cantina music or ballads in Huttese. They’d listen to… whatever it was snobs listened to. Fancy fibro-flute stuff.

Andronikos didn’t like the silence.

“You think Zash’ll be glad you got her Sith toy?”

“I hope so.”

And…. More silence.

He drummed his fingers on the controls.

“Andronikos, are you okay?” He saw her shift out of the corner of his eye so she could look at him.

“Yeah.”

“Are… are you sure?”

Blast it. “I want to know if you are.”

“If I’m what?”

“Okay.”

“Fine,” she said, and turned to look out the window.

What? “So are you really okay or not, Wen.”

“I- Oh, you meant okay as if you were asking if I was okay, not… Sorry.” She paused and her voice got fragile. “I.. I’m scared, Nikky. What if Urtel- What if he’s going to try and hurt me again, and I can’t…”

“You’ll be ready for him this time. And you’ve got good motive to kill that blasted son of a Hutt for what he did to you.”

“And I’ve got you.” Wenia leaned across the seat and kissed his cheek. “You can… what were your words? Shoot his eyeballs out of his skull?”

“You got it.” Andronikos checked the coordinates for the nearest Imperial post. “Don’t think you need me to get him, you can do it yourself. But if you want me to help, I will.”

She smiled at him and Andronikos tried to ignore the warm feeling in his chest, focusing on landing the speeder next to the taxi pad. He turned off the engine and enjoyed one last moment in the heated cabin before stepping out into the chilled air.

Wenia came around the speeder, pack in her hands. She gave it to him and pulled his skullcap from his pocket, tugging it down over his head with gentle hands. “Shall we go?”

“Yeah, before my nose freezes off.”

“I’ll keep you warm.” Her cheeks turned red as she realized what she said.

Andronikos slung the pack on, smirking. “Yeah?”

“You know what I meant.”

“Sure? Might have to tell me.”

Wenia gave him an unamused look before she cracked and started giggling. “I know you know what I meant, Nikky.” She started towards the palace in the distance.

He came up beside her and eyed the place. Tall, formidable. Didn’t look like the sort of place he could just stroll into, and Wenia definitely couldn’t. Lookout towers were placed along the perimeter. “How do you want to get in there?”

Wenia changed directions and ducked behind a tree. “I don’t know. If we go in fighting, we’ll be facing all their guards.”

“So we sneak in.”

“I don’t think they’re going to have a rock near the wall like House Alde.”

“I got an idea.” Andronikos rifled through the pack. “Got any lipstick?”


End file.
